


it's true love baby

by Super_Trouper



Series: Wayhaven Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Characters Watching Disney Movies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, we're pretending disney isn't a trash company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Trouper/pseuds/Super_Trouper
Summary: It's a testament to how much Mason loves her that he agrees to watch Sleeping Beauty with her, and with minimal grumbling too.Written for Day 3 of Wayhaven Week on Tumblr. Prompt: Aurora.
Relationships: Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: Wayhaven Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912510
Kudos: 26





	it's true love baby

**Author's Note:**

> I'll say this takes place deep into the romance, just because it's really hard to get away with Mason fluff.

A part of Lara is still surprised that she even manages to convince Mason to watch ‘Sleeping Beauty’ with her at all. She doubts he cares much for Disney films - in fact, they seem to be just the type of cheery, happy-go-lucky thing he’d hate - but he agrees anyway, with minimal protests even by his standards, and her heart warms at the gesture.

She’s snuggled into his side as the opening credits roll around, with his arm lazily draped across her shoulders, and it’s hard not to feel giddy. The brightness of her apartment fits the mood of a Disney classic perfectly and Lara considers that maybe that whimsical Disney magic might have been a factor in her decoration choices back when she first moved into her flat. She’s been a fan of Disney for as long as she can remember and the fact that she now gets to share this thing she loves with the man she loves makes a smile grow on her lips.

“It hasn’t even started yet,” Mason points out at that and the exasperation in his voice sounds almost fond. It makes Lara’s smile widen.

“I know. But that’s got to be one of my favourite Disney films of all time.”

He sighs as if this is his own personal definition of torture and Lara gently pats his thigh; if this is his reaction to her eagerness, she can only imagine what he’ll be like when the songs roll around.

“You could’ve just said no,” she points out with another smile, this time almost teasing. “I wouldn’t have been offended.” 

  
And it’s true. She respects the fact that she and Mason have very different likes for the most part and she would never want to force him into anything he wouldn’t enjoy; however, with how headstrong and, frankly, prickly he can be, she can’t imagine anyone could ever force him to do anything he doesn’t want to.

Mason lets out a huff but offers no other response to her words and Lara lets out a short laugh before her attention eventually shifts back to the film.

Predictably, he does roll his eyes and does let out a rather loud groan as they watch Aurora sing and dance in the forest, but mostly he just stays quiet throughout; Lara would think he’s not even paying attention if not for the occasional snarky comment.

However, one of the jokes does also manage to get a snort out of him ( _“The dress looks awful!”, “That’s because it’s on you, dear.”_ ) and that in turn makes Lara practically beam at him. He immediately frowns again once he catches her look.

“What?”

She gives a small shrug, still smiling. “I like hearing your laugh. I like hearing you happy.”

Mason’s eyebrows furrow in an expression she would usually call confusion on anybody but him. He holds her gaze for a moment longer, as though what she said is something complex to be figured out, and when she does nothing but smile back, he eventually huffs and looks away. However, the arm he has around her shoulders tightens slightly as he pulls her in even closer.

The rest of the film goes by in silence and by the time the ending credits roll around, Lara feels like time has flown by. She opens her mouth to say something, but as she turns to look at Mason, she finds him already looking back at her. Her mouth snaps shut under his intense gaze.

A long moment passes and as he says nothing still, she finally speaks up. “What did you think?”

“Take a wild guess, sweetheart.” The expression on his face suggests he finds it incredulous she would even ask something like that and she lets out a laugh.

“Well, that’s okay, I didn’t really expect you’d enjoy it. But thanks for watching it with me anyway.”

“Why do you like it so much?”

The question catches her by surprise, mostly because she didn’t expect him to ask, but it’s a welcome surprise for sure. Unfortunately, she doesn’t know quite what to say.

“I think a big part of it is nostalgia, really,” she answers honestly. “I used to watch it all the time when I was younger. But I also just really like the whole idea of true love’s kiss.”

The second she says that she sees his expression shift as he’s seemingly torn between teasing her about her admission and letting her know just how stupid he finds it. In the end, a smirk spreads on his lips.

“I’d be happy to let you practice on me anytime,” he says and she can’t stop the laugh that bubbles up in her chest; it seems he’s found a third option too.

“Thank you for the offer. I especially hope you remember it if I prick my finger on a spinning wheel and fall into a magical slumber.”

Mason snorts dismissively. “As if I’d ever let that happen.”

It’s such a simple comment and yet it makes Lara’s chest warm at the knowledge he genuinely means it. She leans forward to kiss him, slow and deep, letting all the love she feels for him flow through the kiss, and he doesn’t try to change it into something more heated or sensual either. Instead, he just responds in kind, matching her pace beat by beat, and Lara soon loses herself in the feeling of his lips on hers.

When they do separate, she rests her forehead against his for a second, keeping her eyes closed as she tries to catch her breath and calm her racing heart. Finally, her eyes flutter open once again and as she pulls back, she’s greeted by the sight of Mason’s smirk.

“How’s that for a true love’s kiss, sweetheart?”

“You think this is true love?” she asks before she can help herself. The look she receives in response seems to imply she’s being silly for even asking at all, as if the answer is obvious. And when she thinks about it, it really is.

  
“Now. What do you say we see what other _acts of true love_ there are?” Despite the sarcasm practically tangible in his voice as he says ‘acts of true love’, there’s something soft and fond in Mason’s eyes and Lara quickly finds herself swooped up in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist on instinct as he stands up from the couch. He carries her to the bedroom as if she weighs no more than a couple of pounds and she can’t stop giggling throughout it all; if this is what her happily ever after looks like, she doesn’t mind at all.


End file.
